


and our love will be legendary

by Sapphire_blue (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I should not be allowed to write in this state, I'm still crying, Post 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin had been a dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and our love will be legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Reshop, Heda Leksa com Trikru. May you always be in our hearts.

Here's the thing: Clarke had been a dreamer.

 

Before the Mountain, before Finn, she had been a dreamer. The ground taught her better than that. It shaped her into a leader and she had no time for dreams anymore. On the ground, she was Klark com Skaikru. Clarke of the Sky People. Her hands are dripped in blood. Her heart is splattered with red. And yet, yet, her heart still seems to love with abandon.

 

Love is weakness, Lexa once told her.

 

She wishes she had listened to Lexa. Then again, Lexa didn't seem to follow her own advice. 

 

("That's why I - " they both know what she dares not to utter)

 

Their love wasn't wise. Lexa com Trikru and Klark com Skaikru belonged to their people even when they belonged to each other. Their love story wasn't like the fairytales. Theirs was a story written in ash and debris, tainted with betrayal and tragedy.

 

(Love is weakness, and both Lexa and Clarke were weak)

 

No, their story may not be the stuff of fairytales, but it was every bit as beautiful. Perhaps they will sing songs of them someday: the Heda and the Wanheda bound together by blood and sacrifice.

 

When the war is over and peace has been accomplished, Clarke thinks she will see Lexa again. She will finish what she and Lexa started, and they will find each other again, in every life and in every world.

 

But for now, she closes her eyes and sees the curve of Lexa's smile.

 

Here's the thing: Clarke dreams of green eyes.

 

(May we meet again)

**Author's Note:**

> It has been two days, and I am still crying. Lexa was, is, and always be our Heda. She deserved better than the ending she got. May we meet again.


End file.
